Tundra's Admirer
Please go here for the story about how Noelle and Tundra met again: Pups make a reunion Present Day PAW Patrol After saving a pup while off-duty, the pup starts to hang around her, following her around- stuck to her like glue. After she has to leave for missions- he starts to get clingy, even putting himself in situations just for her to rescue him. Will she be able to get a break from the clingy fanpup before Rocky loses his cool? Major: *Rocky *Skye *Zuma *Tundra *Chandler *Icee *Smoky Minor: *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Ryder *Cooper *Rosie *Ocean *Noelle *Mr. Alcorn "Yes! Woo hoo! Snow day- Snow day!!" The pups cheered as they made their way up to Jake's Mountain. They were eager to get a little more play time- especially Tundra, who always got excited to see any sign of snow. "Yay yay yay!" Tundra yelped, tail wagging happily as they finished their trek, hoping out of the vehicle and excitedly rolling in the fresh powder. Once she was done, her entire body was covered with white frost The other pups laughed, jumping out of their vehicles, watching the husky as she enjoyed her romp in the snow. "Hehe...You look like a powdered donut!" Rubble laughed, wagging his tail as he jumped into a small snowpile, joining her in rolling around in the cold slush. "Wahoo! Two powdered donuts coming up!" "C'mon Rubble- let's go snowboard!" Cooper called from his Jake's cabin, grabbing two snowboards from the teen. "Have fun little dudes!" Jake chuckled, adjusting his hat a bit. "I got a whole bunch for you other pups if you wanna join em!" "C'mon Icee, let's go!" Tundra grinned, looking at her sister. The younger husky grinned, nodding her head. "Ahaha! Sure! I bet I can beat you in a race!" Icee smirked as the two grabbed the boards, zooming down the hill. The sisters were head to head for a bit, then shifted back and forth for the lead. Icee, Tundra, Icee, Tundra, back and forth until Tundra heard a sound. "Wait!" skidding to a stop, she turned around, flicking her ears. Icee laughed, shaking her head, giving Tundra a smirk. "What, you afraid i was gonna beat ya?" She snickered, but then stopped as Tundra lifted her paw in the air. "SHHHHH....I hear something......" "Heeellllppppp!" Tundra and Icee's ears perked up as they heard a yelp. A blur sped past them, almost knocking them over. "What in pup's name was that?!" Icee barked in surprise as she watched what looked like a pup speeding down the mountain. "Looks like someone who needs help!" Tundra barked, setting off quickly on her snowboard. "Someone please help! I can't slow down!!" The mystery pup called, zig-zagging down the hill, straight towards the side. "Hold on I gotcha!" Tundra made her way fast towards the pup, reaching her head forward. She managed to grab onto his scruff just as he lunged forward. Swinging him to the side, they both landed safely away from the edge. "Woah...I think you need to start on the bunny slope..." Tundra laughed, shaking her fur out once she got off of her board, taking off the helmet. "Thank you..Thank you thank you!" The pup barked, taking off his helmet as well and stepping off his board. "I got started too fast! Ehehe...." His words started to trail off as he got a good look at his savior. He chuckled and blushed- eyes going hazy. "You're welcome." Tundra laughed, not even noticing the pup's sudden enamorment. "It's what we do!" "Wow! Nice save, sis!" Icee said as she came rushing down the slope, sliding to a stop next to the two. Tundra chuckled, giving Icee a wink. "It was nothing, Icee! So...What's your name? We should go back to Jake's cabin and get you checked out..." "Chandler's my name~" The terrier grinned, wagging his short tail. "And....What's yours..?" "Tundra! And this is my sister, Icee." She responded, getting back on her board. "C'mon, follow me. We can go the safer route." The husky laughed, turning to go back towards Jake's. Chandler just nodded, a goofy smile on his face as he followed Icee and Tundra back to Jake's cabin. He stuck close to Tundra's side, but she paid no attention to it, just assuming he was cold. "Alright....Here we are...." She smiled, turning her head to make sure he was still there, but then walked in with Icee. "Hehe...cool...." Chandler mumbled, stumbling after her. "So, what's your favorite thing to do? Do you live here on the mountain? You seem to know it pretty well." "Heh...Well, i got a lot of things that i love to do! I live in town, but i do know the mountain like the back of my paw!" Tundra chuckled, looking around. "Hey Jake?" "What ya need lil' dude?" Jake grinned, coming out from the kitchen, carrying out a tray of hot coco and snickerdoodles. Tundra nodded at Chandler, who sat next to her as she and Icee took a seat at a table. "I helped this guy from falling off the mountain." She laughed slightly, tail wagging. "Do you have anything to warm him up? I'm going to call Rosie in to see if she can take a look at him." "No no! I'm okay, honest!" Chandler spoke up suddenly, causing Tundra to stop mid-way from getting out of her chair. She blinked in surprise, giving a small laugh. "Are you sure?" Chandler nodded quickly, his perky ears bobbing up and down. "Yeah! I'm fine- you can stay here." He grinned. "Well. I was just going outside to see if she was there, but i was gonna call her on my pup-tag....Are you sure you're okay?" Staring at Chandler, Tundra felt a slight nagging feeling in the back of her head, but she brushed it off, shrugging. "Of course! N-Now.....Uhm...Icee, was it..? Can I...Can I talk to your sister for a while?" Icee narrowed her eyes suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Uhh..Sure, I guess.....I'm just gonna snowboard some more. See you later sis." She gave him a fake smile, then raced outside, looking back over her shoulder. "Mnh......I don't like this.....I gotta find Rocky." (Scene Change: Icee's Badge) A few hours ended up passing by as Icee searched for Rocky, up and down the mountain, every cave and slope..... Only to find him back at the cabin. "Oh come on!" She pouted as she entered the doors, noticing Rocky eating some pup-treats with Zuma and Smoky. "Hehe...Hi to you too, Icee!" Smoky laughed, munching on a crunchy biscuit. "What's up?" "Rocky.....How...Are you not..." Icee flicked her gaze over to Chandler and Tundra, who were still just talking. ".....You're not bothered by this?" "What, that? Neh, he seems fine. He's just asking her a bunch of questions anyway." Rocky smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Icee stuck out her lip, flopping down in a chair. "Puh...Just spent an hour running around the mountain for nothing then...." she let her head rest on the table, sticking her tongue out. Smoky stuck a treat on her tongue, making her laugh. "Heh...Thanks." "Pups! It's time to go home- We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!" Ryder chuckled. Tomorrow they were all inspecting their vehicles and doing a bit of maintenance for their tools and the vehicles and pup-houses, making sure they were all up to code and working correctly. "Awwww, okay Ryder!" The pups in the cabin frowned, getting up out of their chairs. "W-Wait- you're leaving??" Chandler barked, ears folding back as he grabbed hold of Tundra's arm to stop her. "But..But I wanted to hang out some more!" "Sorry Chandler! Ryder says we have to go! If you live in town i'm sure we'll meet up again." She giggled, turning to see Rocky standing by the door. "C'mon Tundra!" He barked with a smile, his tail wagging. Tundra giggled and bounced towards him. "Coming Rocky!" She grinned widely, waving at Chandler. Chandler pouted, waving slowly back. "Can I....Come with you....." He murmured, tilting his head as he watched Tundra give Rocky a nuzzle. She paused and thought about it for a second. "Well, i'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind! I'll go ask him!" She beamed and raced outside.. "So, uhm...Chandler, was it?" Rocky smiled, walking out the door with the Cairn Terrier, trying to be friendly. "Yup! Heh..." Chandler looked over at Tundra, a smile on his face. "...Isn't she beautiful? Gosh...." It was at this point that Rocky started to get anxious, some jealousy bubbling. "...Yeah...Yeah she is...And..Uhm. She's my girlfriend...Just so you know..." But Chandler wasn't paying attention to a word Rocky was saying, his attention focused directly on the Husky. "I wonder if she'd go on a date with me....I just wanna kiss her.... Hmm~" He chuckled dreamily as he walked towards Tundra. Rocky was about to pounce, but Smoky and Zuma held him back, shaking their head. "Woah Wocky, dude, calm down! Tundwa won't say yes to him, you know that! Just let it go!" Zuma barked, petting Rocky's head to try and get him to relax. "Hmph....He'd better not try any funny business..." The mixed-breed snorted as he watched Chandler hop onto Tundra's snowmobile with her, pressing close into her, causing him to growl slightly. "Well i'm sure it'll be okay, big bro.....He'll probably be gone once we go to bed tonight, since we have inspections and maintenance tomorrow, Tundra won't be able to hang out with him." Smoky patted Rocky's back, nodding slowly as he tried to get him to feel better. "...Yeah...You're right, Smoky.....Let's just get back home..." Rocky sighed and got into his vehicle, anxiously watching Chandler and Tundra driving ahead of him. Tundra smiled and looked over her shoulder briefly, giving him a wave. Rocky started to smile, shaking his head as he started his truck and drove back to the Lookout. (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) As soon as they had gotten back to the Lookout, Chandler basically dragged Tundra out from her vehicle, bouncing around her. "So, what are we going to do now??" Chandler beamed, his eyes shining bright. Tundra rubbed the back of her head. "Well....I promised Rocky that we'd watch a few-" "Let's go to the park! I haven't been there for a while! Please please, Tundra?" Chandler was talking fast, hopping around Tundra in an excited fashion. "W-wait, Chandler I have plans with Roc-" Before she could object, Chandler was grabbing her paw and dragging her towards the park. "Okay okay! Rocky i'm sorry, i'll be back soon I promise!!" Rocky felt his ears droop as he waved sadly at Tundra. "...Okay......I'll be here...." ".....I don't like him." Icee narrowed her eyes, putting her paw on Rocky's shoulder. "...Neither do I...." Rocky sighed, looking down at his paws, then at Smoky, Icee, and Zuma. "Do you guys want to watch an Apollo the Super Pup marathon with me?" "Sure Wocky." Zuma smiled, patting Rocky on the back. "Wace you to the elevator!" The other three pups grinned, taking off. "You're on!" Zuma blinked in surprise, then bolted after them. "Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" another hour or two passed before Tundra finally got back to the Lookout. She panted and shook her head, making her way to the elevator. "Finally.... I hope Rocky isn't mad at me....." She murmured, about to step inside the doors, when "Hey...Where are you going..?" Chandler murmured softly, tilting his head. He dropped the rope toy he had found and walked closer. "I'm sorry, Chandler, but I was trying to tell you before that I had plans with Rocky..He's waiting for me upstairs." Tundra sighed, looking at the terrier. He gave her big puppy-dog eyes, tilting his head a little more. "But...But i wanted to spend a little more time with you....." "Chandler you just spent half the day with me...." "Please, Tundra...? Just a little longer...." Tundra tried to resist the puppy-dog pout, that was her strong suit! But she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Curse your friendly nature, Tundra. She let out another sigh. "...Okay...Okay fine...Just come up with me." "Yes! You're the best, Tundra!" He grinned and followed her into the elevator. Tundra felt a headache coming on as she looked up at the top of the elevator, thinking to herself as she felt Chandler scooting closer. ''This is going to be a long night. '' The pups watching television shifted their attention to the elevator as they heard a ding. Rocky started to wag his tail, hoping it was Tundra- finally able to spend some time with him. He grinned when he saw the Husky walk out, but it quickly faded when he saw Chandler close behind her. ".....T..Tundra...?" He murmured, looking a bit hurt. "Sorry Rocky....He gave me the eyes...." she sighed, curling up next to him. To fuel his fire, Chandler curled up right next to her, making Rocky even more jealous. "....Chandler....Do you mind scooting a little bit to your left...?" Tundra murmured, liftng her eyebrow as the terrier put his head on her back. "Huh? Oh sure." He smiled and scooted at least a fraction of an inch away, causing the other pup to sigh in slight frustration. It took only mere minutes before the terrier was snoring on her back. Rocky on the other paw felt himself start to boil over. He took several deep breaths, trying hard to calm his nerves. "........" Rocky took Tundra gently by her scruff and pulled her closer towards him, letting Chandler's chin slump to the pillow under them. He remained asleep to both of their relief. "Oh gosh....Rocky he won't leave me alone...But I don't want to make him sad......" Tundra sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, immediately calming the mixed-breed down as he melted against her embrace. "He...He wants to go on a date with you, Tundra....He totally ignored me when I told him you were my girlfriend..." Rocky muttered, his ears folding back against his head, shuddering as he imagined Tundra on a date with him. "Don't you worry, Ro-Ro....You're the only pup for me...." Tundra chuckled softly, nuzzling him as his tail thumped on the ground. "He just seems a bit lonely right now....I'm sure he'll get over it and be gone by tomorrow morning......" Rocky sighed, leaning into her. "...I hope so...." He looked at the sleeping terrier, shaking his head slowly. "I really hope so..." (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) Much to their distress, two days passed, and Chandler just seemed to get more and more attached. All the pups were playing around at the park when the familiar call of their owner popped from their badges. "PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups barked as they dropped what they were doing and raced towards the tower. As Tundra started running towards the Lookout, Chandler stuck close on her heels. "Wait! Tundra where are you going? I thought we were going on a picnic??" Tundra turned her head over her shoulder, shaking her head. "No Chandler, I have to go! There's an emergency! You gotta stay out here, you can't come in with me this time!" Chandler frowned as he stopped outside the tower, watching them clamber in. "Emergency, huh..?" He murmured, looking up to the mountain. He thought to himself for a moment, then started running towards Jake's. "If I can't make her stay....Then I'll just meet her there......" A few minutes later Tundra and Skye were seen sliding down the slide and heading off towards Jake's mountain. "Keep me posted on where it could be, Skye!" Tundra barked through her badge. "You got it, Tundra! Ooohh that poor little fox.... I hope he's okay!" ''Skye's voice eminated from the badge, a slight whine of concern coating it. Tundra nodded, quickly making her way up the mountain road. "Me too, Skye, me too." ''"Tundra, I think I see something! It's a bit high up, and there are some snowboulders in the way!" '' "Alright Skye, I'm on my way! Arooroo!!" She howled as she made her way up the slope, pressing the blue button on her vehicle. "Rawrf! Snow Plow!" The front of her vehicle morphed and shifted to make way for the plow. She easily blew through the snowboulders. "Where to, Skye??" "''Just a little further! He's trapped on a ledge over here! He has a snowboulder stuck on his tail and paw!" '' Tundra looked ahead of her, wiping her goggles from the frost that was collecting on it. "Tundra!!" Jerking in surprise, she looked around, trying to locate the source. "...What in the.....Hm....Maybe it's just my head." She muttered, parking her snowmobile and hopping out, going towards the baby arctic fox. The baby started to bark in alarm, but then calmed himself when he heard Tundra's soft cooing. "Shh shh...It's okay little guy! I'm here to help you... Rawrf! Snow Shovel!" With a few clicks, her shovel expands out from her pup pack. She started to scoop away the snow from the fox's tail and paws, carefully making sure she didn't strike them with the shovel in the process. "TUNDRA!" Whipping her head around again, she started to get a bit annoyed. "Who's there?!" She called, cuddling the fox, who nuzzled towards her in gratitude, limping slightly. "H-Hey! Tundra!" Tundra felt her eye twitching as a familiar pup was seen sliding down the slope. "Chandler! Get away, it isn't safe!!" Tundra growled, petting the fox. Skye noticed the commotion going on own below and got a bit closer to the mountain. "But...But.." Chandler tried to stop, but couldn't, and he kept sliding forward down the hill at high speed- barrelling straight towards Tundra and the fox. "Woah! I can't stop!" Tundra yelped and tried to move, but it was too late. He bounced straight into them, sending the two off the ledge as he looked over. Tundra gripped the baby tightly as they rolled down the side, bumping herself against a few small rocks. Luckily Skye was able to swoop down and grab Tundra with her helicopter claw before she could plummet any further. "Uh oh...." Chandler gulped, his ears folding back as he raced back down to the mountain. "Oohhh...." Tundra groaned, clutching the baby fox, who was curled up tight against her belly, whimpering and crying. "Tundra?? uh oh....." Skye murmured, whimpering a little bit as she activated her collar. "Rocky! We had a little emergency! You know how to work Tundra's vehicle, right?" ''"Yeah....Why? What's wrong?? Is Tundra okay???" Skye looked down at Chandler as she watched him scramble back towards the Lookout. She let a short growl escape from her muzzle before taking a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Um...I'll explain later! Just please have Ryder bring you over to the mountain! We need someone to bring Tundra's vehicle back." There was a brief sound of Rocky panicking, there was a sound of his paws scuffling as he scrambled to stand up, a yelp from Zuma as he stepped on his tail in the process. "OW! Wocky, dude!" '' ''"Sorry Zuma! Ryder! Ryder! We need to go to Jake's!!" '' Skye laughed a tiny bit as the badge disconnected, then sighed, looking down towards Tundra, who was dangling in her claw. She whimpered softly for her friend before turning the copter back towards the Lookout, glaring down at Chandler as she passed over him. "That pup is in a world of trouble...." ''(Scene Change: Skye's Badge) As Rocky went to get Tundra's vehicle, Skye brought her back home. She rushed her to Rosie and Marshall, while Ocean checked out the baby fox. Rosie wrapped some bandages around Tundra's head and her right foreleg and back left hindleg, while Marshall scanned her over with his X-ray screen. "Sorry..This might sting a bit..." She murmured as she sprayed some disinfectant spray on her cuts and scrapes, making the Husky wince. "Ooww!" Tundra whined, pulling her paw back. "...Is anything broken, Marshall...?" "Nope! But your left paw is sprained!" Marshall barked, commanding the X-ray screen to pop back into his pup-pack. "Looks like i'm joining Rocky in the "sprained paw club"....What about Foxy...Did you scan him for Ocean?" Tundra murmured, looking at the Dalmatian as Rosie continued to patch her up. "He's just got a sprained tail and a broken paw... But otherwise he's okay..Though he's been whining a lot." Ocean smiled, bringing the baby fox into the room. He wobbled on his cast as fast as he could to Tundra, nuzzling into her as he cooed and made little yipping noises. "Guess he imprinted onto you." She chuckled, sitting down with Cael resting on her head. All the pups turned their heads as they heard the elevator doors open. Tundra perked her ears, expecting Rocky to walk in. But no...It was him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so SOOOOO sorry, Tundra! I didn't mean to do it!" Chandler whimpered, rushing over to her. This caused Foxy to scoot away, whimpering as he noticed the pup that caused them to fall over the edge. Cael narrowed his eyes at Chandler, hearing the incident from Skye as she had explained it to Ocean, and he went over to peck the top of his head a few times before Ocean called him back. "You!" Tundra growled, shaking her head. "Chandler, I told you that you couldn't come with me! You put my life, as well as Foxy's, in danger!" "L-Look...I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if I could help!" He rubbed the top of his head, then tucked his tail between his legs, getting closer to her. "You're just so nice and pretty, I didn't want you to leave! You're so much fun to be around!" "But you almost killed me! You almost made me fail my mission!" Tundra felt tears of anger and frustration stinging her eyes as she hugged Foxy. "I want to be your friend....I do..." "I...I'm sorry, I just.....I can't help it..." Chandler took a breath, sighing as he got even closer. "Maybe I can make it up to you?" "You can leave me al-" Tundra stopped, eyes wide. Her body was frozen. It was like it refused to react to what was happening....Just as Rocky had scrambled through the elevator doors....Chandler made his move.... and kissed her. Chase and Skye's jaws dropped as they watched the scene unfold. They exchanged a look of panic as Rocky's fur started to bristle on spot, his eyes flashing. "What. Is. HAPPENING?!" Rocky howled, jealously blazing in his eyes. "YIKES!" Zuma and Smoky yelped and bounced to their paws, scrambling to hold Rocky back as tried to pounce towards Chandler. Chase rushed over to help, while Skye went over to help Tundra out. "Lemme go!! HE KISSED HER!" Rocky howled angrily, pulling in the other pups' grasps. "C-Calm down, Rocky!" Smoky gulped. "No need to get physical, Rocky!" Chase barked, helping the others pull him away from his advances from the terrier. "What are you'' doing''?!" Tundra yelped, pushing Chandler away from her, rubbing her muzzle forcefully with her un-injured paw, trying to get the feeling off of her. "I-I...." Chandler looked confused, flattening his ears against his head. "I thought you liked me. Didn't you? You saved me!" "It's our job ''to save people!" Rocky answered back, struggling against his teammate's paws. "I saved Tundra when we first met! But she was in danger, sure she struck me as beautiful....But that wasn't the reason why I saved her! She needed help! We grew a bond, it took ''time!" '' "But....But she hung out with me and we went on picnic dates! I thought you liked me back..." He whimpered, shuffling his paws Tundra rubbed her head in frustration, turning back to glare at Chandler. "They weren't dates! It was supposed to be for Rocky and I but you kept coming in when he went off to fix something for Ryder! I liked you as a ''friend!! ''I'm in love with Rocky! ''HE'S my boyfriend! Which we've BOTH told to you several times over the last few days!! Rocky is my boyfriend, i haven't shown ANY romantic interest in you! I was just being friendly! ''Just because I was nice to you doesn't mean I had a ''crush on you! You need to get to know them first! Rocky and I spent weeks together, talking and getting to know each other and feelings blossomed from the day we met! I get that you like me, but i don't like you that way!" Her normally calm blue eyes were lit up with frustration and irritation, her fur bristling as the baby fox cowered behind her, staring up at her. "Love is being able to give a pup some space- not chasing them all over the place!" "You could have gotten her more seriously hurt than this- maybe even worse! She warned you it was unsafe before we got into the elevator, but you followed her anyways!" Chase grunted as he strained to hold the mixed-breed back. "You're lucky Skye was there to help her.....Or you'd be in serious trouble!" "....YOU ''were the one that got her this hurt?!" Rocky snarled, breaking free from their grasp. Chase yelped in alarm, wearing his vest from being changed earlier. "Rawrf! Net!" His net launched from his pup-pack and snared Rocky just as he got close to Chandler, a few inches away from his tail. "Noo! Chase c'mon!" He howled in distress, trying to inch his way towards the terrier, but was just wound back towards Chase. "This is for your own good!" The other pups turned their attention back towards Tundra and Chandler. ".....I...I was just...." Chandler sighed, sitting down sadly, his ears drooping as tears welled up in his eyes. ".....I'm sorry, Tundra...I just....I've never had someone actually...''care about me enough to talk to me.....Let alone save me.....I guess... I guess I was just overwhelmed by it..." Tundra sighed, rubbing her head as a headache started to pound. ".....Look....Chandler...I'm sorry, but i just don't like you that way......We'll still be your friends....But you can't be hanging out here 24/7....." "But....But where will i go....?" He whimpered, looking sadly up at her. "...I'm a stray...Where will i live...?" Tundra looked down, thinking. Slowly, a smile came to her face. "....I know the perfect place." (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) The pups made their way through the town in their vehicles, Tundra carefully maneuvering with her injured paw as Chase Rocky still in his net, making sure he wouldn't be driving angrily. Soon they made their way up to a small house on the outskirts of Adventure Bay, close to Foggybottom, but not quite in that part of the town. "Where are we...?" Chandler muttered as the PAW Patrol parked their vehicles a few blocks from the house and walked up to the door. "Just....A friend's place..." Tundra smiled a little, knocking on the door. "......Noelle..?" The sound of a lock unclicking was heard as the pups gathered behind Tundra and sat down, watching as the door slowly opened. A little girl peered through the door. "Tundra? What are you doing here? Early visit?" The girl giggled, kneeling down to scratch behind the Husky's ears and give her a belly rub. "Oh-hoooh, that's the spot!" Tundra giggled, then regained her composure, rolling onto her belly. "Ahem...Sorry.... We're here to ask a little....Favor..." "What happened to your paw? Are you okay?" Noelle murmured, looking concerned at the puppy as she gently gave her wrap a brush over with her finger tips. Tundra looked over her shoulder, seeing Chandler shrink back guiltily, looking down at his paws. "It's just a sprain, i'll be okay..." Tundra smiled, choosing to leave out how the sprain had occured in the first place. Irritating or not, she decided Chandler deserved a second chance. "....This is Chandler..." She gestured her good paw towards the terrier, who looked up shyly and started wagging his tail. "Hello!" Noelle smiled, sitting down on the ground. "You see...." Tundra continued, "Chandler....Needs a home....And I know your dad was thinking of getting you another pup....He could come with you when you come to visit me and...And I think you two would make each other very happy..." Rocky; now a lot more calm than before; pushed the pup forward so he was sitting close to Noelle. "H-Hi.." Chandler whimpered, smiling nervously at the young girl. "Do....Do you like reading...? I used to read the newspapers and magazines that people would leave in the park..." "Love it!" Noelle giggled. "How do you feel about jump rope? Or baths?" "I've never played it...But i'm sure I could learn. And baths? I don't think i've ever had one....." Chandler beamed, his tail wagging more and more as Noelle brought him into her lap. "Hehe...I could teach you and give you a bath........Daddy!" Noelle turned her head towards the open door. "Daddy come out here please!" There was a sound of grumbling and the sound of a leather chair squeaking and heavy footsteps that echoed down the wood-floor halls. A tall, but slightly bulky, man opened the door wider, looking down at his daughter and the pups. "Well hello again..." He smiled a little, leaning against the doorframe. "What brings you pups over to our home?" "This is Tundra's friend, Chandler! Can he please stay with us, dad? Pretty please?? He has no home!!" Her father scratched his chin, rubbing at the stubble as he thought about it. ".....I'll have to ask the landlord...." He sighs, looking down at Tundra and rubbing her head softly. "......I suppose I DO have to make it up to you.... Alright honey.... He can stay...." The pups and Noelle all cheered in delight, and Noelle hugged her new pup tightly, grinning widely as he nuzzled back against her. Chandler smiled at Tundra, extending his paw. "I'm incredibly sorry for the trouble i've caused.....I'll try my best not to be a bother anymore.....I hope your leg gets better..." Tundra smiled a little and shook it, nodding slowly. "It's okay, Chandler....Just remember not to kiss any other pups before getting to know them first!" "Especially her!" Rocky snorted from the back of the pack, his arms crossed as he pouted. Laughing, the other pups slowly congratulate Chandler on his new home. Noelle and Tundra kept talking for a bit before they decided to go back to the Lookout- Tundra and Rocky's sprained paws starting to ache. They hopped into their vehicles and started to drive off, waving as they went "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Chase grinned, looking over his shoulder. Though while the pups nodded their heads in agreement, they all secretly hoped that they'd never...ever... have to save Chandler again. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon